Inuyasha's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day
by Namihazure
Summary: This is a quick fic based on a children's book. Inuyasha narrates one of the worst days of his life from when he wakes up missing some hair to when he falls asleep in pajamas. Review please!


Hmmm...what to do when your bored? Write some kind of tweaked out fic, of course! It's a little late, so this might suck, but I'll just look at the damage tomorrow when it's been posted. I hope you enjoy. Review and tell if you liked it or not. I don't actually think it's half bad. Inuyasha might be a little OOC, but that's because I just replace some words to make them fit Inuyasha. Half of them are from the original script. Um...woo hoo?

**Disclaimer**: (_lawyers holding guns up to head)_ Eep! I don't own Inuyasha or the book I copied this story from. Please don't hurt me!

* * *

**Inuyasha's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**

I went to sleep with Tetsusaiga in my arms, and now I'm missing half of my bangs. And when I stood up from where I was leaning against the tree, I tripped on the lecherous houshi, and by mistake, I fell into the river and got all wet. And I could tell it was going to be a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

At breakfast Shippo found an old top in his roasted fish. And Kagome found a Shikon shard in her roasted fish. But in my roasted fish, all I found was roasted fish. I think I'll seal myself to Goshinboku.

On the ride on Kirara Sango let Kagome sit in the front. Miroku and Shippo got seats by the front, too. I said I was being abused by the wind. I said I was gonna fall off. I said "If I don't get a seat by the front, I am going to rip all of your throats." No one even answered. I could tell it was going to be a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

During a fight Naraku liked Miroku's Kazaana better than my Kaze no Kizu. When I taunted him he said my voice was too annoying and loud. A couple minutes later he said I should be worrying the kit and Kagome made me stop his attack. Who needs Shippo? I could tell it was going to be a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

I could tell because Naraku said I wasn't his strongest enemy anymore. He said that Sesshoumaru was his strongest enemy and that Kouga was his second strongest enemy and that I was only his THIRD strongest enemy. "I hope you sit on a penis!" I said to Naraku. "I hope the next time you get a body the head part falls off and the rest of your rotting corpse gets sealed to the Goshinboku."

There were two band-aids for Shippo in Kagome's pack and Miroku got a strip of gauze and salve, and Kagome gave Sango her painkiller that tasted like cherries,. Guess who's Miko forgot to give medical attention? It was a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

That's what it was because after the fight my pack traveled back to the village, and Kaede-baba found a hole in just my stomach. "Come back next week and I'll check on it," said Kaede.

"Next week," I said, "I'm going to be sealed to that damn Goshinboku tree..."

On the way out of the hur, the bamboo sheet covering the door got caught in my hair. And while we were waiting for Kagome to get her things, Miroku made me fall where a youkai had just been slain. And then when I started complaining because of the youkai guts, Shippo said I was an annoying hanyou. And while I was punching Shippo for saying annoying hanyou, Kagome finally made it out of the hut and said osuwari for being covered in shredded youkai and bopping Shippo on the head. I am having a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, I told everybody.

No one even answered.

So then we went to the village merchant to by some new robes, Sango chose red ones with white flowers. Miroku chose blue ones with a young girl already wearing them; wait till he finds out she comes with five STDs. I chose white ones with the blue designs like my brother and father wore, but then the merchant said, "We're all sold out." They made me buy plain ole red ones but they can't make me wear them.

When we finally made across the well at Kagome's house, she said I couldn't play with her instrumentless music-making machine (stereo). But I forgot. She also said to watch out for the books and "home work" on her desk. And I was careful as could be except for my elbow. She also said don't fool around with his phone. But I think I called these people called the "police." Kagome said, "Please don't bother me anymore." It was a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

There was curry for dinner, and I HATE curry. There were loud noises coming out of that enchanted box (television), and I HATE loud noises. My bath was too hot. I got soap in my eyes. My guardian Myoga went down the drain and I had to wear those stupid sleeping clothes (pajamas). I hate wearing sleeping clothes.

When I went to bed, Souta took back the pillow he said I could keep, the demonic red possessed doll (Tickle-Me-Elmo) wouldn't stop giggling, and I bit my tongue. The cat wanted to sleep with Kagome and not with me. It has been a Terrible Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day.

My mother used to say some days are like that, and probably are even while sealed to the Goshinboku.

_THE END_

__

* * *

Wow, I actually feel bad for Inuyasha.My eyes are about to close...I am sooooo going to bed when I'm done posting this.


End file.
